The Reason
by Willow-Briar-Moss
Summary: When the team gets new orders from Koenma, secrets about Boton's past start popping up about a mysterious half-demon and a soul stealing jerk


Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakusho, but man i wish i did.....  
  
Please review  
  
"Kurama what the hell are we waiting for, the orders from Koenma said to kill him on sight!" Hiei growled staring at the bowed figure, Kurama shook his head and placed his hand on Hiei's arm.  
"Not just yet, you also know that he said if we could take him alive, we need to, only if he puts up a fight do we kill." Shuffling in the bush next to them told Yusuke and Kuwabara were having the same problem. Kurama strained through the falling rain to hear what he said when he heard a female's voice penitrate the rain.  
"I'm sorry mom, but i may not be able to visit for a while, Blaze wants me to do something for him-" the voice paused, then it all clicked together. The kills that have been happening were all females, the bowed figure sighed and shook her head before standing up and brushing on her legs.  
"Hurry up woman I don't have all day!" A voice snapped, the figure turned around and bowed her head, in the dim grey light Kurama saw her hair was black with violet streaks and hung down to the middle of her back.  
"Sorry Blaze." She whispered, then turned her head towards the bushes and nodded her head.  
"What the hell is wrong with you! Coming here all the time she was just a stupid human!" A tall shadowy figure shouted before cuffing her across the face. "Damn human sympathiser, come on we don't have all fucking day!" Hiei growled and stood up, but the figure just picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and left.  
"Damn it!" Hiei shouted throwing a glare at Kurama, but Kurama wasn't looking at him, he stepped out of the bush and walked up to where the female was. Looking down he saw it was a grave with a single rose blooming in the dirt.  
  
**********  
"This man may be dangerous, he's been killing innocent women and stealing their souls." Koenma said crossing his hands, "I've noticed that this man has the power to grow plants his power may even rival that of you, Kurama, and even Youko." Yusuke grinned and chuckled.  
"Who cares its just another demon we can kick its ass!" Koenma shook his head and sighed,  
"He may even be stronger than anyone you have ever fought Yusuke, if he puts up a fight..." Koenma sighed and rubbed his forehead "i have no other choice." He murmured to himself, "if he puts up a fight kill him, only if he puts up a fight."  
***********  
"Yo Kurama, helloooo." Kurama shook his head and turned around, to see Yusuke tapping his shoulder. "Nice to see you among the living." Kurama bowed his head and sighed,  
"I don't think, we will have to worry about the-" he started but a blue haired, pink eyed young woman float on an oar dropped down in front of them.  
"Boton?" Yusuke asked as she looked around, she looked like she been crying.  
"I'm fine, just I found out that the man really isn't a man at all but a woman a half demon, and she's being controlled by a man named-"  
"Blaze." Kurama said his eyes glazed over and staring at the ground in front of him. Boton nodded her head and wiped her eyes,  
"Why are you crying though?" Yusuke asked, Boton smiled sadly and sighed  
"The woman used to be a close friend of mine, but I didn't see her for a long time so i just assumed that she passed on, I never thought she'd help Blaze at all."  
******  
"She's right down there Lanya, so don't screw this one up." Lanya nodded her head towards a black haired, orange eyed young man.  
"I don't screw up Blaze." She whispered, before dropping down the side of the building and landing behind the young woman without a sound. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around the womans neck and covered her mouth with her hand, "don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." She whispered as Blaze landed in front of the woman.  
"No, I am." He said grabbing her shoulders and kissing her, the woman struggled and tried to sove him away but couldn't. Blaze slowly pulled his lips away as her soul followed him, he swallowed it and smiled as the woman's knees buckled and she sank down in Lanya arms. "Now kill her, I'll meet you back at your house." Lanya closed her violet eyes and sighed  
"I'm sorry." She whispered putting her hands on the womans neck and snapping it like a green twig, she flinched at the sound and let her fall to the ground. "I'm sorry" she whispered again before jumping up to the roof and running towards her house.  
Landing on her window ledge, Lanya grabbed the edge of her roof and sighed, "i'm sorry mom, i know you raised me better, but if i can bring you back then i won't have to do this anymore." She murmured to herself, as she hoisted her body up on the roof and looked at the stars. Slowly she closed her eyes and let her tears fall, here she could cry with only the stars to hear her weakness.  
******  
Kurama ran his fingers through his hair and walked down the street when the sound of someone crying got his attention, looking around he didn't see anyone slowly walking down the down the sidewalk he heard the sound getting louder, he looked up and saw the outline of someone on a roof crying. Seeing a tree he climbed it and landed on the roof without a sound, "are you alright?" He asked, the person gasped and looked up.  
"Who are you?" the person asked, inching towards the edge of the roof. Kurama held up a hand in peace  
"I heard you cry-ing..." he stalled, the moon started shining on a young woman with black hair with violet streaks, and violet eyes. 'its her...from the cemetery' he thought to himself,  
"I'm Lanya, but you need to leave your not safe here." She whispered, standing up  
"Wait,-" 'I have to stall her somehow' "haven't we met somewhere before?" He asked mentally kicking himself for a such a stupid question. Lanya looked over the edge of the roof and smiled sadly  
"I'm not stupid," she murmured "you were in the bushes overlooking my mothers grave, now please leave." She said and leapt off the roof, Kurama ran to the edge but didn't see her.  
"She disappeared..." 


End file.
